The Magic Detective
by nerdrealm221b
Summary: When a new enemy arises and steals an ancient artifact from SHEILD's secret base, the avengers must call on an unlikely ally to help unravel the mystery of who this new foe is. This new enemy possesses great magic that can be understood by few. Or in Thor's mind, understood only by one...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and all characters, names, and locations belong to someone else.**

Prologue

Explosions sounded throughout the bunker filling the air with ash and dust. Nick Fury cursed as another bolt of golden energy flew by his head. He shot at the intruders, but his bullets just seemed to bounce off. "_This is fucking unbelievable,_" Fury thought as a golden dome erupted around the villains and prevented anyone from getting close. The masked infiltrators, who possessed power that S.H.E.I.L.D. had never witnessed before, were after something, and Fury feared what they would do when they obtained it. A tremor shook the foundation as a whirlwind of light blinded the director. As he looked a chill went down his spine. They were gone. In a flash they just disappeared. "Sir," Hawkeye sprinted over from his defensive location, "what-?" The director stood up and dusted himself off, "Contact the team," the Fury interrupted, "Something big is coming, and I'll be damned if we don't stop it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Hello internet! This is my first fanfic ever so constructive criticism is appreciated. I hope you enjoy my first story, and please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. If you spot any just let me know and I'll be sure to change them. Thank you and Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and all characters names and locations belong to someone else.**

Tony Stark woke with a start as an incoming call screeched from his cell phone. He glanced at the clock and groaned; it read 4:30 am. "Who the hell is calling at this ungodly hour?" He grumbled. He reached for his phone and answered, "Hello, you have reached the life sized very pissed off Tony Stark, it better be damned important-"  
"Shut up Stark," came the distinct voice of a furious Director Fury, "We've had a break in here at SHEILD, and sense Rogers is next to incompetent when it comes to modern day communication , I leave it up to you to round up the team and get them down here."  
"Surely a little breaking and entering incident doesn't require the help of our little superpowered boyband, so if you don't mind I'll be returning to-" Tony quipped about to hang up.  
"STARK!" Fury shouted, "This is no ordinary break in and I'm sure as hell not in the mood to deal with your sass right now. So I repeat. Get. The. Team. Down. Here. NOW!" With that the director hung up. Tony groggily got up and yawned. "JARVIS, alert the rest of our little gang. Daddy down at the base wants our help."

Ever since the Avengers (Thor, Bruce, and Steve) moved into Stark Tower, now known as Avengers Tower, it didn't take too long to assemble everyone and drag them down to the SHEILD base. When they arrived, they were ushered into one of the few rooms that wasn't demolished. Thor, obviously not completely awake, let out a loud yawn and asked, "Son of Fury, what ails you so that calls for us to be awoken in such a manner?" The director just nodded to Maria Hill who started a video of the nights events. "Earlier this evening," the director stated, "a group of superpowered thieves broke into this base and stole this." Nick Fury threw a picture across the table. The picture was of an ancient stone that bore mysterious runes on it. "What is that?" Steve Rogers inquired. "We don't know," Fury replied, "That's why we had it in our possession, so we could study it and find out." Bruce looked at the picture quizzically, "Why would SHEILD bother itself with basic archeology...," he pause and came to a realization. "Unless it-"

"Exactly Doctor," Fury interrupted, wanting to get to the point as soon as possible, "We were interested in it because it wasn't just some ordinary find. You see, this "basic archeology" was giving off readings that were way off the scale. In fact, they were giving off readings equal to that of the tesseract." Everyone in the room shot awake at the sound of that. Thor than looked at the picture more closely. Then with a start, "I have seen markings such as these before...and I have a foreboding feeling about what they mean."

"Where Point Break?" Tony asked. Then Thor began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "You see," he began, "When we were but children, I was more suited for the more physical activities such at hunting and training while my brother-" "This isn't about Looney Loki is it?" Tony interrupted. "I mean being woken up at 4:30am is bad enough without bringing _**that**_ into it." With a look that could kill a thousand men aimed directly at Tony, Thor resumed his story. "My brother was more inclined to partake in endless hours of reading and studying. Because of this, he grew quite fond of magic and trickery." Everyone in the room shared a knowing glance at that. They were quite familiar with Loki's magic and mischief. Thor continued, "Friends, the only reason that I am even remotely familiar with these markings is because they match those that are found in Loki's books on magic."

"Then what do they mean Thor?" Steve asked. A pause.  
"Alas my friends I cannot tell you, but I know, in fact we all know, someone who can...-" Thor began  
"Hell no!" Came the angered outburst from Clint, "You couldn't possibly be suggesting what I think you're suggesting."  
"You couldn't in your right mind even begin to think that bringing a mass murdering lunatic into this will be a good idea!?" Came Natasha's obvious disapproval.  
"Isn't there someone else in Asgard that can decipher it? Odin Perhaps?" Steve politely asked.

Thor, dismayed by their rejection of his idea, but completely understanding of it, replied, "It pains me to say, but no. No one else, excluding my brother, is as knowledgable on the topic of magic. No one else, excluding him, can aid us in this problem." There was a heavy silence. Then Fury, with his metaphorical back against the wall, sighed, "Then bring him in. As much as I hate that monster, we need his help. Do what it takes to secure him, but for God's sake bring him in." Thor, unsure what to feel for he still loved his brother but was deeply hurt by him, began to wonder, the true big question. Even if he could get Loki to help, which he was completely unsure how to accomplish even that, how could he or any other of the Avengers trust a single word he said?

With a solemn heart Thor stood up and walked outside. He must make this journey tonight. Every second that passed, caused the felons who took the stone to run farther and farther away. With one final moment to collect himself, Thor sighed. Then with a shout, "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" at that moment a flash of interstealer light consumed the Son of Odin. As the light faded, Thor was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: Thank you so much to those who reviewed. The reviews really encouraged me to continue writing the story. I hope you enjoy chapter 2!:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing belongs to me!**

Thor arrived in Asgard with a flash. The ever watchful guard of the Bifrost, Heimdall, gave the Son of Odin a nod of acknowledgement and stated plainly, "I believe your plan to be a foolish one your highness; the trickster is not to be trusted." Thor slumped with the weight and understanding that Heimdall's words brought. Loki, be his brother he might be, would most defiantly bend the situation to his will, in some way or another, and, most likely, stab them all (metaphorically or literally) in the back. Thor, coming to the conclusion that he would need a solid plan before galavanting into Loki's cell and seeking his help, decided to consult Odin on the matter. Thor swung Mjölnir above his head and whipped into the sky, causing the air to rush by him. He sped across Asgard and eventually reached the palace. Thor burst through the doors of the throne room, startling the dignitaries of Alfheim, who were consulting Odin on matters of trade, and exclaimed, "Father may I have a word?" Odin, appearing slightly annoyed by his son's actions, asked, "Thor, can the matter you wish to discuss wait for a latter time? It is most imperative that we settle this matter with the Light Elves promptly."  
"It's about Loki." Thor responded, promptly attracting his father's attention. After dismissing the elves, Thor strode towards Odin's throne and stated, "Midgaurd's entire existence could be in the balance, and only Loki can aid us."  
Taken aback, Odin stammered, "I believe son that this is a story you would have to start from the beginning."

-/-/-/-/

"...so you understand Father the seriousness of the matter and why I seek Loki's aid?" Thor finished and looked expectingly up at Odin.  
Odin sighed, "My son, I see your point of view, and though it pains me to admit it, your brother is the only one who can aid you."  
"But how can I trust him? How can I trust that he won't use his magic to cause more mischief? Don't misjudge me, I still truly care for him as a brother but..." Thor paused, contemplating his next words carefully,"...His past betrayals have deeply wounded me father."  
Odin gently replied, "Let me worry about that my son, for you have bigger things to worry about."  
_Such as even convincing him to help in the first place_ was the unsaid understood. Thor turned to take his leave, "Don't give up on him my son," Odin whispered, "I know he has wronged us and many people, but remember, it was first us who wronged him."

"I will never give up on him" Thor muttered as he shut the door to the throne room and prepared himself for his journey down to the dungeons.

**Authors notes: Loki in the next Chapter:) **  
**The chapters will be getting longer after this but will take more time to post.**  
**Please review and let me know what you think so far:)**


End file.
